


Secrets And Lies - WIP

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Series, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Since when were secrets and lies good for any relationship? Will they ever be able to tell each other the truth about themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title:** Secrets And Lies  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto,   
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Since when were secrets and lies good for any relationship? Will they ever be able to tell each other the truth about themselves?  
 **Warnings:**  Romance, fluff, angst, humour, AU  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Ianto slammed down his coffee mug on the hard surface of the kitchen table and glared at his parents.

“I don't care that you both think I don't need to work,” he told them angrily. “I want to work, I can't just sit around all day being the poor little rich kid that you seem to want me to be and I enjoy my job.”

“But you went to Oxford son, you could be working in a much better job if you really do want to work,” his father retorted. “how on earth can you be happy working in a ... coffee shop?” 

“I only went to Oxford because you insisted,” Ianto argued back. “you kept going on and on about how both you and my grandfather went there and that I should keep up the family tradition.” 

“If you hated it so much then how come you were top of your class?” His mother asked.

“Because I found it easy,” Ianto sighed. “look, I'm only twenty three years old, in five years time I might decide that I want to go down the same route as you Tad and become a lawyer but for now, I just want to have a life before I get too old to enjoy it.”

“But you could be semi-retired by the age of fifty like me,” his father argued with him. “I could get you all the right contacts to help you along the way.”

“I don't care about being rich, money isn't everything,” Ianto told him coldly.

“You may change your mind about that when you're old and alone,” his father snarked at him.

“Don't even go there!” Ianto snarled at him, getting up from his seat at the breakfast table.

“We just don't understand how you could let a lovely girl like Lisa get away from you,” his mother interjected. “she was perfect, the right family background and everything.”

“She wasn't right for me Mam,” Ianto replied, trying to contain his emotions. “and she dumped me remember, it was nothing to do with me letting her 'get away' as you put it. It was never going to work from the start.”

“But ...” his mother began only to be cut off by her son.

“No Mam, I don't want to talk about it again, this conversation is over,” he told her and with that he stormed off out the room only pausing long enough in the hallway to grab his coat and then headed off to work, on foot.

“Hi Mary,” he smiled at the pretty blonde waiting by the door to the coffee shop for him to arrive.

“Morning,” she said brightly, “everything okay?”

“I'm fine,” Ianto reassured her, pulling out the large bunch of keys from his pocket and locating the correct one to open the door.

“You have that look in your eye again,” Mary told him.

“Which look?” Ianto asked, pushing open the door and allowing her to enter first.

“The 'I've had another fight with my parents' look,” she told him, her concern showing clearly on her face. “was it about ... her again?”

“Partly,” Ianto admitted. “the still keep on about how they can't understand how I could have let such a lovely girl go.”

“Why don't you tell them the truth?” Mary asked gently. “Why keep up the pretence that she dumped you for reasons that were your fault when it was really the other way around?”

“Tell them that was a two timing little bitch who slept with all my mates behind my back?” Ianto asked her.

“Yes!” Mary nodded.

“Oh that'll do my reputation a world of good,” Ianto snarked. “No, we agreed when I dumped her that we would both keep quiet to preserve each others dignity.”

“She doesn't deserve your loyalty,” Mary retorted, starting to prepare for opening the coffee shop. “I know you loved her, don't even try to deny it and she treated you like shit.”

“Maybe I just wasn't good enough for her,” Ianto replied with a small sigh.

“You are worth a million of her and when you meet the right person for you then you'll see her for what she really was,” Mary told him.

“And where is this person may I ask?” Ianto said with a small smile. “It's been four months since I dumped her and I've not seen anyone I'd want to ask out on a date.”

“Four months is nothing in the scheme of things,” Mary grinned. “just be patient.”

“When did you get so wise?” Ianto asked her, pulling his apron on over his head and tying the strings around his waist.

“I was born that way,” Mary chuckled and turned the sign on the door to Open.

“Anyway, Sara and I are having a party on Saturday, you should come,” she continued. “you might meet someone there.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow at her making her smile and punch him playfully on the shoulder.

“Just because Sara and I are lesbians it doesn't mean all out friends are,” she laughed.

“True, but then again I've always had this fantasy about myself and a couple of lesbians,” Ianto grinned at her, fully expecting the slap that came to the top of his arm.

“Dream on,” Mary laughed as their first customers of the day began to trickle in for their early morning coffee fix and they took up their placed behind the counter.

“What can I get you?” Ianto asked some ten minutes later, looking up and straight into a pair of unbelievably blue eyes and adding. “Sir?”

“A large black coffee to go would be great,” the owner of the eyes replied, giving him a wide smile. “has this place been here long?”

“Only about six months,” Ianto answered, turning away and preparing the coffee for him.

“No wonder I missed it, I rarely get time to myself,” Jack told him, his eyes glued to the way the young man's trousers clung to his arse and wishing the apron wasn't covering his front when he turned back around to hand him his coffee.

“Thank you,” Jack said politely, taking the cup and tasting a small sip. “wow, that's delicious.”

“My own blend Sir,” Ianto smiled proudly. “That'll be two pounds please.”

Jack fished around in his pocket, pulled out some change and handed Ianto the correct change.

“Cheap at twice the price,” Jack told him, dropping a hefty tip in the nearby pot and giving him a wink. “I will be back, you can be sure of that.”

“Happy to be of service Sir,” Ianto smiled, watching the other man until he left the shop and murmured to himself. “love the coat.”

“What was that?” Mary asked.

“Umm? Nothing,” Ianto told her and went to serve the next customer, albeit now a little distracted, unable to get those blue eyes out of his head.  
  
TBC  
 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you expecting someone?” Mary asked curiously.

“No, why?” Ianto asked her, running a cloth over the already clean counter top.

“You keep glancing up at the door, even when no-ones opening it,” Mary answered with a shrug. “I thought that maybe you'd arranged to meet someone for lunch?”

“No, I just ...” Ianto began and then trailed off, moving around the counter to collect some abandoned coffee mugs from the low tables.

“You're not getting off that easily,” Mary laughed, following him and wiping down the table after he lifted the crockery. “come on, tell me, have you seen someone in here that you want to ask out?”

“Yes, no ... not exactly,” Ianto mumbled, not looking her in the eye. “it's not that simple.”

“In what way?” Mary persisted.

“Okay, there was this customer in here a couple of days ago and for some reason I can't get them out of my head,” Ianto shrugged. “they promised they'd come back but I think I'm kidding myself.”

“So it's not one of the regulars then?” Mary asked him.

“No,” Ianto answered her simply.

“Well, once anyone has had your coffee there's no way they couldn't come back for another cup,” Mary smiled at him. “just just need to be patient.”

“I'm not even sure ... I ... the thing is,” Ianto told her, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. “the thing it, well ... it's not a girl.”

“It's a bloke?” Mary gasped.

“Shhh, and yes,” Ianto told her, feeling the blush creeping over his cheeks.

“You never told me you were gay, you were with that bitch Lisa,” Mary frowned.

“I'm not gay ... I'll admit I fooled around a little in collage with a guy but we weren't together long and then I met Lisa,” Ianto told her quietly, thankful for the mid afternoon lull and the last customer finally leaving. “if I had to put a label on it then I suppose I'd be described as bisexual.”

“I never would have guessed!” Mary exclaimed. “so tell me, what does he look like?”

“Tall, brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen,” Ianto replied, unable to stop himself glancing at the door again. “and wearing a fantastic coat.”

“I remember him,” Mary enthused. “he was gorgeous.”

“I know, and I keep telling myself that someone as gorgeous as him wouldn't be interested in someone like me,” Ianto sighed. “but there's this little voice in my head that just keeps telling me that maybe he would be.”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Mary laughed softly. “If I wasn't gay I'd go for you!”

“Don't be daft,” Ianto laughed, heading off back behind the counter and then off to the small attached kitchenette to wash the crockery in his hands.

“I'm just telling the truth,” Mary said, rushing off after him with the coffee mugs off another nearby table and handing them to him just as the small bell over the door sounded to let them know someone was entering the coffee shop. “believe me, if he doesn't come back he won't know what he's missing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ianto told her with a roll of his eyes. “go and serve that customer before they turn around and leave again.”

“You could ask him to my party,” Mary told him as she headed towards the counter and the dark haired woman waiting patiently to be served.

“He won't come in,” Ianto called out and busied himself with washing up the mugs.

He was just putting the last one down to drain and reaching for the tea towel when he heard the bell again and Mary rushed back to his side.

“He's here, the guy with the coat,” she told him excitedly. “don't hide yourself away in here.”

“I need to dry these,” Ianto answered, picking up one of the mugs and drying it vigorously with the tea towel.

“I can do that, get your arse out there now!” She hissed at him, grabbing both items from his hands and shoving him sidewards.

With a muttered. “shit,” under his breath Ianto regained his composure and headed back out to the counter.

“Good afternoon Sir, I was wondering if we'd see you again,” Ianto said, smiling politely.

“I found myself in desperate need of another cup of your coffee,” Jack grinned.

“Large black coffee to take away?” Ianto asked.

“No, I think I'll drink it in this time,” Jack told him, not missing the slight flush to the younger man's face.

“If you'd like to take a seat I'll be happy to bring it over to you,” Ianto suggested.

“Thanks,” Jack said, giving Ianto another huge smile and moved to sit on one of the leather sofas near the window.

Ianto prepared the coffee as slowly as he could and then carried it carefully over to Jack and set it on the table before him.

“Can I get you anything else?” Ianto asked him.

“A chat?” Jack asked, indicating that Ianto should sit down the the chair next to his.

“I can't really, I'm working,” Ianto answered.

“You must get breaks Ianto,” Jack asked.

“How do you know my name?” Ianto frowned.

“Name badge,” Jack chuckled, pointing to the badge pinned to the other man's chest.

“Oh, yeah,” Ianto said, his blush deepening, looking around to see Mary peering around the edge of the kitchenette and nodding at him.

“Come on, join me,” Jack asked, pressing his hands together as if in prayer.

“Five minutes,” Ianto conceded, sitting down next to him and waiting for the older man to speak.

“So how did you come to make such great coffee?” Jack asked, taking a sip and a look of pure bliss crossing his face.

“A few years ago, while at college I had this great cup of coffee at a restaurant and after that I knew I couldn't drink instant anymore,” Ianto explained. “so I got hold of a coffee machine and played around with various beans until I found what I thought was the perfect drink.”

“And the owners of this place agreed?” Jack asked him.

“They're pretty easy going, they trust my judgement,” Ianto told him proudly.

“And we benefit too,” Jack grinned that irritable grin at him again.

“I guess so, now you have to tell me where you got that coat and your name?” Ianto asked.

“It was my fathers,” Jack told him, the lie slipping easily from his lips. “I like it and it reminds me of him. My name is Jack, Captain Jack Harkness to be exact.”

“He's no longer with us?” Ianto asked carefully.

“No, but it's been a long time,” Jack replied, still smiling but sadness filling his eyes.

“I'm sorry,” Ianto told him automatically.

“Forget it,” Jack said, brightening up again. “Now, I really should be off, work to do.”

“What do you do?” Ianto asked, getting to his feet.

“I work for the government, nothing exciting but if I told you I'd have to kill you,” Jack chuckled.

“Like James Bond?” Ianto laughed.

“Nothing quite so glamorous,” Jack retorted, heading for the door.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Ianto called out after him.

“Wondering what?” Jack asked, his hand pausing on the door handle.

“No, it doesn't matter,” Ianto said, shaking his head.

“I can only say no,” Jack told him cheekily.

“That's what's putting me off,” Ianto said honestly.

“What if I promise that I'll say yes?” Jack replied with a wink.

“You don't know what I'm going to ask yet,” Ianto laughed nervously.

“Try me,” Jack urged.

“Would you like to go to a party with me on Saturday?” Ianto burst out finally.

“Yeah,” Jack replied instantly.

“Great ... I mean ...,” Ianto stuttered.

“It's a date, where shall I pick you up from?” Jack asked him, turning the door handle to open it.

“I'll meet you outside here around eight?” Ianto suggested.

“See you Saturday at eight then, if not before,” Jack agreed and then he was gone.

Ianto closed the door behind him and turned slowly to find Mary watching him with a huge smile on her face.

“I told you!” Her smile turning into a smirk.

“Yeah, well, we'll see,” Ianto shrugged. “there's time for him to back out yet and come to his senses.”

“I give up!” Mary stated and headed back to the kitchenette while Ianto busied himself cleaning tables and tried not to let his mind panic about his coming date.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After locking up the coffee shop for the evening Ianto had rushed home to shower and change, he was in and out the house again so quickly his parents didn't have the chance to ask him where he was going to and for that he was very grateful.

If his parents had their way he would be ensconced in a boring job working at some firm of lawyers, married off to a friend of the family – now it definitely wasn't going to be Lisa they would be looking for a replacement, he knew that for sure – and expected to be producing grandchildren.

Even before he found out that Lisa was cheating on him with everyone and anyone he knew he was nowhere near ready to be a father and just the thought of becoming a lawyer gave him the shudders.

Walking back to the coffee shop he pulled his faded denim jacket around him wishing he had put something a little warmer on and found himself arriving there almost twenty minutes before Jack was due to arrive.

He took a moment to gaze at his reflection in the coffee shop window, he knew he looked good in the tight jeans and black t-shirt he'd dressed in, if his father had seen him he would have made him change into at least smart trousers and a shirt but Ianto knew that Mary's party wouldn't be the place for such attire.

A glance at his watch told him he still had another fifteen minutes before the Captain arrive, if he actually did and spotting the small newsagents on the other side of the street open he dashed across with the intention of buying a packet of mints.

He wasn't sure how he came to be back outside the coffee shop minutes later with the said mints, a packet of ten cigarettes and a box of matches.

After pondering the packet for a few moments he ripped off the cellophane, pulled one out a lit it, taking a long drag and savouring it before exhaling again and then another leaving no more than half of the cigarette smoking between his fingers.

“I never took you for a smoker?” A question came out of the darkness followed but the unmistakable silhouette of Captain Jack Harkness.

“I don't ... that is I gave it up when I met Lisa and I guess I was feeling more nervous that I thought,” Ianto admitted, dropping the cigarette onto the ground and grinding it out with his shoe.

“What's there to be nervous about?” Jack asked with a grin, watching the younger man pull out the rest of the packet and toss them into the nearby rubbish bin.

“Let me see, I haven't been on a date since I dumped Lisa and I haven't dated a man since uni,” Ianto answered.

“I'm sure nothings changed,” Jack said, laughing softly.

“First date nerves?” Ianto suggested.

“I've never suffered with them myself,” Jack grinned.

“Why would you?” Ianto huffed. “I mean, you do look in the mirror right?”

“Are you always this insecure?” Jack replied, taking a step closer to him.

“No, but I've never been out with someone like you before and I thought you'd change your mind and stand me up,” Ianto admitted.

“Someone like me?” Jack laughed. “Okay so I'm bloody gorgeous but I'm only human.”

“Modest too,” Ianto smirked, feeling himself beginning to relax a little.

“Oh very,” Jack agreed, trying to look sincere and failing badly.

“Why did you agree to come to this party with me?” Ianto asked him outright.

“You make the best coffee in Cardiff and as you seem to have not looked in a mirror recently, you're rather tasty yourself,” Jack replied with a smile.

“My ex sleeping with all and sundry really didn't do much for my ego,” Ianto admitted.

“She was an idiot,” Jack told him. “and you're better off without her, who knows what she could have given you.”

“Nothing thankfully, once I discovered what a slut she was I got myself tested for everything,” Ianto answered. “at least she was a careful slut.”

“One small blessing,” Jack agreed. “so, where's this party we're going to?”

“It's a short walk from here at my friend Mary's place, we work together in the coffee shop,” Ianto explained. “it's her partner Sara's birthday today.”

“I've met Mary I think, the blonde?” Jack answered.

“Yep, we should get going I guess,” Ianto replied.

“Lead the way,” Jack told him, letting the younger man move a few steps in front of his so he could admire the view and hurried to catch up with him and placed a hand on his denim clad arse cheek.

Knowing he was blushing red Ianto glanced up at the Captain.

“Sorry, too fast?” Jack asked him.

“No ... it's just ... I wasn't expecting it,” Ianto stuttered.

“Wearing those jeans you're lucky it's just my hand on your arse!” Jack chuckled.

Ianto came to a standstill and looked into the Captains eyes.

“Really?” He asked.

“Ianto Jones, what can I do to convince you that you are a catch?” Jack grinned.

Ianto shrugged and before he knew what was happening he found himself being dragged into a shop doorway and the other man's lips on his own.

Jack's hands slid around his waist pulling him close, Ianto's arms winding themselves around the Captains neck as he melted into the kiss.

His lips opened with a small sigh when Jack's tongue demanded entrance, letting the Captain explore and taste every inch of his mouth, the tip of Jack's tongue stroking the roof of his mouth sending small shudders of pleasure throughout his body before he tangled his own with it.

When they finally broke apart panting Jack rested his forehead on the younger man's before he spoke.

“Has your self esteem improved at all now?” Jack asked him.

“Maybe a little, but I fear it's going to be a long journey,” Ianto joked.

“I have to say I rather like the idea of that,” Jack replied, brushing his lips lightly. “but promise me one thing?”

“Go on,” Ianto urged.

“No more smoking?” Jack asked.

“No more smoking, I promise,” Ianto replied somewhat sincerely.

“Good, now lets get to this party before I ravish you here in this doorway,” Jack grinned, taking the younger man's hand and they made their way back along the street in the direction of Mary's house.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

After popping upstairs to use the bathroom Ianto stood at the open doorway of the huge living room of Mary's flat – large enough to make up for the smallness of all the other rooms – and scanned the crowd for Jack.

He watched the Captain for a minute or two, he was seemingly in deep conversation with a young woman who, as he watched lifted her hand to rest it on Jack forearm.

When Jack didn't immediately shake it off Ianto turned and headed for the table at the other end of the room which was acting as the bar, grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a large drink while wondering if he should just go home.

The liquid burned down his throat as he took a large gulp, his eyes fixed on the Captain and the woman he was talking to, taking in her long dark hair and slim figure and thinking he should cut his losses and leave now before he found himself surplus to requirements.

“Ianto? Are you okay?” Mary asked, appearing at his side.

“Fine,” Ianto mumbled, watching the way the young woman's hand stroked up and down Jack's arm slowly.

“You have a face like thunder, what's wrong?” Mary pushed.

“I ... I think I'm going to head off home,” Ianto answered without looking at her.

“Why?” Mary asked, then finally realised what he was watching. “Don't you worry about Carys, she always get touchy feely when she's had too much to drink, it means nothing.”

“Well Jack doesn't seem to be minding too much,” Ianto huffed out.

“Really?” Mary asked. “stop watching her hand and look at his face.”

Ianto raised his eyes upwards and caught the look on the Captains face, the face smile on his lips did nothing to hide the boredom in his eyes and when he finally spotted Ianto watching him it turned into one of desperation to be rescued from her.

“Go on, save him,” Mary laughed.

Without another word Ianto downed the rest of his drink, grabbed a bottle of water and moved through the throng of people as fast as possible to the Captains side.

“Water?” Ianto asked, waving the bottle in front of the woman's face.

“Do you mind, we're talking,” Carys snipped.

“Not anymore, I'd like my boyfriend back of you don't mind,” Ianto told her with a small smile while Jack's jaw dropped.

“You could have told me,” Carys pouted, turned and stomped off.

“Boyfriend?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“It sounded better than just telling her you were my date,” Ianto shrugged, his face now tinged with pink. “it just kinda came out.”

“It's okay, it worked,” Jack chuckled softly. “want to dance?”

“I don't dance,” Ianto told him firmly.

“That's what parties are for!” Jack exclaimed, relieving him of the bottle of water and placing it on the nearest surface before taking his hand and dragging him into the middle of the room where they were surrounded by other party goers already dancing.

“Not really my kind of music,” Ianto protested, just as the current pop song finished to be replaced with a song he knew well and rolled his eyes at the smile Jack was giving him.

“Perfect,” Jack grinned, lifting Ianto's arms up to rest on his shoulders and then slipped his hands around the younger man's waist. “you know just how we should dance to this song, right?”

Ianto nodded, letting his hips sway slowly to the music. “It's from one of my ex's favourite movies, the night Baby finally sleeps with Johnny,” Ianto replied, resting his head on the Captains shoulder.

“The song they used for foreplay,” Jack said, pressing a kiss to the other man's head.

“That better not be what's going on in your mind,” Ianto mumbled into the Captains chest.

“First date, I'm not that kinda guy,” Jack retorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

“I don't believe that for a moment,” Ianto sighed, ignoring the hand that had slipped down from his waist to cup his buttock, nor pushing Jack away when he moved closer and their bodies pressed together.

“I could be lying, but no means no in my book,” Jack told him sincerely causing Ianto to lift his head and look up at him.

“I'm not sure I'll be saying no,” Ianto told him honestly.

“We could get out of here now if you want?” Jack asked.

“I'm not sure I'll be saying yes either,” Ianto replied just as honestly.

“No matter, we have hours before we need to decide,” Jack reassured him.

“Good, now lets just enjoy the party,” Ianto replied, dropping his head back to the Captains shoulder, well aware of the Captains arousal and his own.

Jack dipped his head down and kissed the back of Ianto's neck softly, feeling the small moan of pleasure against his chest rather than hearing it and repeated the action and felt the small tingle that went though the other man's body.

Lifting his head again Ianto offered the Captain his lips, sighing softly into his mouth when they met his and not caring that they were in the middle of the dance floor – which he knew in his head was due to the large amount of scotch he had down shortly earlier – he deepened the kiss.

He licked at the Captains lips before sliding his tongue between them, finding Jack's tongue he tangled his own with it, their teeth clashing as the kiss turned more passionate until a voice in Ianto's head reminded him where they were and he broke it suddenly.

“Lets get out of here,” Ianto whispered huskily into Jack's ear.

“You're sure?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded and they left moved from the middle of the room, spotting Mary he mouthed his goodbye to which she mouthed back to have a great night and after grabbing his jacket and Jack's coat they found themselves out in the cool night air.

“Your place?” Ianto asked, feeling like he wanted to jump him there and then.

“Not really appropriate,” Jack answered, thinking of his tiny bunk in the hub and he definitely didn't want to retcon the night out of the other man's memory. “yours?”

“I live with my parents, shit,” Ianto sighed. “Lisa got to stay in the flat.”

“We'll find a bed somewhere, a B&B maybe,” Jack suggested, glancing about the street as they walked down it and realising they would have to head back towards the main city.

“Who needs a bed!” Ianto stated, pulling Jack quickly down the road down to a dark alleyway between two of the houses and pushed the Captains back against one of the high brick walls.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The surprised “Ooof” barely had time to escape Jack lips before Ianto's locked onto them, kissing him hard and messily while he rutted against his leg, unable to help himself Jack's hand wrapped around the back of the younger man's head and pulled him even deeper into the kiss.

Feeling Jack's hard-on pressing into his own thigh just spurred the young man on, it had been four months since he had had sex with anyone, no-one counted their right hand surely he asked himself distractedly and if he didn't get some now he thought he might die of frustration.

He thought he heard Jack say something to him, telling him to stop perhaps but he was too far gone to care, all he wanted to Jack's mouth on his cock, or even better his cock up his arse and reached between their bodies with the intention of unbuckling the other man's belt when he was shoved backwards.

“Stop!” Jack hissed, his voice almost a whisper.

“What?” Ianto snapped. “Changed your mind?”

“Shhhh,” Jack added, raising his finger to his lips as if silencing a small child.

“Don't fucking shhh me,” Ianto growled. “you only have to say if you don't want this, me!”

“Just listen,” Jack told him, clearly a little agitated himself.

“I can't hear ...” Ianto was just about to say he couldn't hear anything when the growl from the other end of the alleyway caused the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “... what the fuck is that?”

“A wild dog I'd say,” Jack suggested. “we should get out of here in case it's hungry.”

“That is no dog,” Ianto hissed at him. “it sounds like something has escaped from the zoo, a wild cat or a wolf maybe.”

“Well, whatever it is I don't fancy being it's dinner,” Jack retorted, grabbing the young man's hand and dragging him out of the alleyway and into the street just as the black SUV screeched to a halt feet away from them.

“Oh I should have guessed!” Ianto exclaimed, watching the three inhabitants climb out of the vehicle and run into the darkened alleyway.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked innocently.

“Bloody Torchwood, if anything strange happens around here they're always involved somehow,” Ianto replied. “rumour has it they're the ones causing the goings on in the first place, conducting illegal experiments that go wrong.”

“All sounds rather far fetched to me,” Jack replied with a chuckle.

“I wouldn't put it past them,” Ianto insisted. “lets get out of here before they decide to snatch us and use us for their experiments.”

“Do you still want to find somewhere private?” Jack asked, walking along the road side by side the younger man.

“All I want at this moment is a good cup of coffee,” Ianto replied. “and I have the keys to the coffee shop on my keyring.”

“Won't your boss mind you using his business for your own gratification?” Jack asked.

“The boss is barely ever there, he leaves the running of it up to me so no,” Ianto answered, pulling the keys from his pocket as they approached the coffee shop.

“Great, I'd never turn down a cup of your coffee,” Jack told him with a smile and followed him into the shop. “mind if I use the bathroom?”

“Round the corner and to the left,” Ianto told him, flicking on the minimum amount of lights he could work with and preparing the coffee.

Jack locked himself into one of the cubicles and pulled his comm out of his pocket, popped it in his ear and activated it.

“Can you hear me?” He asked his team.

“Jack, I hope your night is going better than ours,” Owen's voice snarked back.

“You got the Weevil okay?” Jack asked him.

“Not without a struggle,” Gwen's voice came down the comms. “we need to adjust the Weevil spray again, they seem to be becoming immune to it again.”

“Tosh, you can handle that with Owen's help, yes?” Jack asked.

“No problem,” the young woman's voice informed him.

“Do you need me to come in?” Jack asked them.

“No, we had to shoot it in the end,” Owen replied. “you just go back to bedding your latest conquest.”

“It's not like that, this time,” Jack told him.

“Yeah, right!” Owen snarked. “Later.”

Jack cut the comms, used the facilities and flushed before he left the cubicle, washed his hands and then went back out to find Ianto sat on one of the sofa's in front of one of the tables with two cups of coffee before him.

Jack sat down beside him and reached for the nearest cup, taking a long sip while the younger man watched him.

“I've been thinking, maybe tonight was a sign that this isn't meant to be?” Ianto said quietly.

“Why?” Jack asked, clearly confused.

“That wild animal in the alleyway, an omen that we shouldn't be together,” Ianto shrugged.

“If I took everything that happened to me as an omen that something wasn't meant to be I would never leave the ... home,” Jack chuckled softly. “don't let it put you off us having a second date.”

“A second date?” Ianto asked, repeating the Captains words.

“You know the one that comes after the first date,” Jack grinned. “how about Tuesday?”

“But what about the rest of this evening, I mean I don't have to get home by midnight,” Ianto told him.

“That's good as it's already gone two in the morning,” Jack grinned.

“I really need to find myself a flat,” Ianto sighed. “living with my parents is going to prove more than a little inconvenient.”

“I wish I could help you flat hunt but my days, and most nights are pretty busy at the best of times,” Jack told him, downing the last of his coffee and getting to his feet.

“I'm sure I can manage alone,” Ianto said, following Jack to the door. “you don't have to go yet, do you?”

“Early meeting, I should get some sleep before it,” Jack told him, thinking how much he'd love to get out of the scheduled weekly phone call with the PM in the morning.

“Sure,” Ianto answered.

Jack reached over and cupped his face, gazing into his eyes for a few moments before kissing him softly.

“Tuesday,” Jack said, breaking the kiss and trailing his fingers down the younger man's face until he ran out of skin.

“Tuesday,” Ianto replied, closing the door behind him and collecting their cups from the table to wash up before leaving, feeling a little disappointed that their evening ended in such an unexpected way.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto crept into the darkened house and clicked the front door closed as quietly as possible before putting the code into the alarm panel on the wall nearby and then made his way up to his room.

Shutting the door behind he he made his way across the room in the dark to his bed and flipped on the lamp on his bedside table and then flopped down onto it, lying with his hand behind his head.

“Bugger!” He muttered to himself. “Bugger, shit, fuck!”

Feeling his mobile vibrate in his pocket he reached in to pull it out, looking at the display he saw he'd received a text message from a number he didn't recognise and opened it out of curiosity.

“Just checking you made it home safe and sound, Jack.”

Ianto quickly replied.

“One, I'm not a girl and don't need you checking and two, how the hell did you get my number, I never gave it to you?”

A text came back in reply almost instantly.

“I know you're not a girl, believe me :) And in answer to your second question, I work for the government, remember?”

Ianto's fingers worked fast to send another text.

“And that gives you the right to get my number without asking?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to be able to contact you and we neglected to swap numbers, forgive me?” Jack's next text came back.

“As long as you promise not to use your contacts again, you only have to ask you know?” Ianto told him.

“I promise,” Jack texted straight back.

“I thought you needed to get some sleep before your meeting tomorrow, it's past three now?” Ianto asked.

“I don't need much sleep, but I do need to prepare for it,” Jack admitted.

“Then I'll let you get back to your preparation,” Ianto text back with a small sigh of regret to himself.

“I should, we're still on for Tuesday?” Jack asked.

“Oh yeah!” Ianto replied, a smile on his lips.

“Night xx.”

“Night xx,”

Ianto held onto his mobile for a few more minutes just in case Jack sent another text before placing it down on the bedside table and then lay back again staring up at the ceiling in the lamp light.

Raising the fingers of one hand to his lips he brushed them over each one, his eyes closing as he remembered the feel of the Captains lips on his own, the depth of the kiss before Jack had pulled away and that animal had spoiled the moment.

The memory of Jack's erection pressing against his hip was still fresh in his mind, it was like he could still feel it's pressure against his own body, his hand moving slowly down his body over the top of his clothes to settle on his crotch he wasn't that surprised to find himself already half hard.

Telling himself that he needed to go flat hunting first thing in the morning he while his fingers slipped the button of his jeans through the button hole and then slid down the zip.

Ianto couldn't help the small smile on his lips when his fingers slid inside and he encountered bare skin, he'd forgotten that he taken the decision to go commando that evening.

By the time his fist wrapped around his cock it was fully hard again, he pulled it from the confines of his jeans and began to slowly wank, picturing Jack in his mind.

Reliving their encounters, first the snog in the doorway on the way to the party and then the one afterwards in the alleyway, without the interruption he worked his hand faster and faster, his palm dragging the leaking pre-come from the head over the rest of his cock as lubrication.

Biting his lip to stop himself moaning out loudly, aware that his parents, although probably asleep were in the house he spiralled towards his release, his hips canted upwards off the bed as his orgasm hit spilling his come over both his fist and t-shirt.

Panting his lifted his hand with the intention of wiping it on his t-shirt he gazed at it for a moment before raising it to his mouth and licked off the spilt come, trying to imagine what Jack's would taste like before turning to curl on his side.

“Tuesday,” he muttered to himself. “Tuesday I get laid for the first time in months and I don't care where!”

Not bothering to clean up properly, undress or even get under the covers Ianto closed his eyes, yawned and drifted almost instantly into a deep sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jack tapped the corner of his mobile phone on his desk while he contemplated texting Ianto back again but decided against it, they had said goodnight to each other and the conversation, as it was, was over.

He set it down on his desk within reach just in case it rang and reached for the pile of paperwork that had been sat on his desk for over a week knowing there was no way he'd be able to sleep.

Realising that he had read the same sentence for what must have been the tenth to eleventh time Jack gave up, pushing the file he was currently trying to read across the desk he leaned back in his chair.

He'd really meant it when he'd told Owen that Ianto wasn't just another conquest, when he'd first seen him of course he'd just seen the man with the beautiful face serving him his coffee and wanted to get him into bed but by the time they were at the party he knew he'd wanted more.

It had been a very long time since anyone had had that effect on him and it came as more than a little surprise to himself let alone anyone else that he wanted to get to know the young man better.

They way they had kissed both times were burnt to memory on his mind, he knew if that Weevil hadn't turned up when it did they would have probably ended up wanking each other off it that alleyway.

Picking his mobile back up he glanced at the blank screen as if it would suddenly light up and beep to let him know it had a text message for a moment or two and then slipped it in his pocket with a small sigh telling himself he was being daft and headed down out of his office to the main hub.

Finding himself in the small kitchenette he filled the kettle with water and turned it on then pulled a mug from the shelf and spooned in a teaspoon of instant coffee along with two heaped spoonfuls of sugar in his usual attempt to make it drinkable and added a generous helping of milk.

“We could do with Ianto working here, if only for his coffee making skills,” Jack said out loud to himself. “not that that's going to happen, judging by his hatred of Torchwood.”

Shaking his head slowly from side to side he poured the boiling water from the kettle into the mug and stirred the hot liquid, dropping the teaspoon into the sink with a dozen or so more identical items and nearly as many mugs and then lifted the mug to his lips.

The first sip made him grimace, he added another spoonful of sugar, again dumping the spoon into the sink and then tried another sip, this one went down marginally smoother.

“If nothing else we need to get a proper coffee maker, perhaps Ianto can recommend one,” he said to the empty hub. “we may not have a date until Tuesday but that doesn't mean I can't talk to him beforehand, does it?”

Jack waited for a second before answering himself with a smile.

“Nope!”

With that he gulped down the rest of the beverage and dumped the mug in the sink along with the others, he was about to leave when he stopped, turned on the hot tap and squeezed a long stream of washing up liquid into the sink.

Jack rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the washing up cloth and made his way through the dirty contents of the sink, knowing he was only doing it to waste time until the PM phoned and not that he felt at all guilty about never actually doing it himself.

That started him thinking about Ianto again, wondering if the young man was a messy or tidy person and knowing he'd have to wait until he had a flat of his own to find out, if indeed their second date, let alone any other actually lasted long enough.

“It's not like I have a good track record where relationships are concerned, is it?” Jack asked the mug he was currently washing up and asked it.

“And now I'm speaking to inanimate objects,” Jack sighed, putting it back in the soapy water and washing it until it was squeaky clean. “what the hell, perhaps I should be the one finding a flat? Ianto works in a coffee shop so he can't be earning that much money and well, should I really be spending all my waking hours here?”

“No you shouldn't!” A voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“Tosh, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Jack exclaimed, turning to see the woman watching him.

“Only almost, so that's okay,” Toshiko smiled at him sweetly.

“Why are you in so early?” Jack asked, looking at his watching and finding that it was almost six in the morning.

“I left that translation programme I'm working on running and I couldn't sleep,” Toshiko explained. “so I thought I might as well come in early, and I come bearing gifts.”

“What kind of gifts?” Jack asked, placing the last clean mug on the draining board and drying his hands on the tea towel.

“Coffee, from home,” Toshiko smiled and lifted up the large metal Thermos so that he could see it. “it's nothing like that stuff that's made of heaven from the coffee shop but it is better than the instant we keep around here.”

“You're an angel,” Jack grinned, grabbing two of the recently cleaned mugs and drying them before setting them on the small counter where Toshiko filled them from the flask.

Jack tasted the dark black coffee and gave a small sigh.

“Better?” Toshiko asked.

“Why have you never brought any of this in before?” Jack asked, taking another sip.

“I only got the machine a few days ago and I gave it a test run this morning,” Toshiko shrugged.

“You should bring it into the hub, Torchwood can reimburse you,” Jack told her, then remembering his excuse for speaking to Ianto he changed his mind. “no, it's your machine, I'll get us one for here.”

“It doesn't matter, I can always get another one,” Toshiko replied.

“No, I know just the person to ask what the perfect machine would be,” Jack told her.

“Oh yes, the guy from the coffee shop,” Toshiko smiled widely. “so tell me, how did the date go?”

“The party was fine, the snog in a doorway on the way was good and the one in the alleyway on the way home was interrupted by a Weevil and my faithful team arriving to deal with it,” Jack grumbled.

“No shag then?” Toshiko asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Toshiko Sato, have you been possessed by the spirit of Owen Harper?” Jack chuckled.

“So, where are you seeing him again? You are seeing him again, aren't you?” She answered.

“Tuesday and not just to finish what we started,” Jack stated. “I really like him Tosh, I can't quite put my finger on why except for him being gorgeous but I want to get to know him better.”

“Have you told him, that you're Torchwood?” Toshiko asked.

“No,” Jack replied, shaking his head. “he's opinion of Torchwood isn't that high.”

“Like most of Cardiff then,” Toshiko giggled. “I should go and see how my programme is doing.”

“Thanks for the coffee Tosh,” Jack smiled, letting her leave the kitchenette before leaning back against the sink and sipping the strong liquid from the mug and thinking how much he'd like it to be Tuesday and not Sunday at that very moment.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto studied the pictures and details of flats for rent in the Estate Agents window, he had come to the conclusion that he needed to get something cheap but not too shabby.

The flat had to look like something he could afford on the wages he earned from his job in the coffee shop if he was going to keep it to himself about his families wealth, at least until he knew Jack better.

Also he wasn't actually going to live there, just give the illusion of doing so and would in reality still live with his parents for now, not ready to give up the comforts of home again so soon.

There was something to be said for having your meals on the table for you every evening, not having to do the washing up or do his own laundry, when he had been living with Lisa they had shared all the chores.

His own bedroom was spotless, he hatted living in clutter and the sight of dust bugged him so much that he dusted almost every day, his mum had tried to send him for therapy, insisting that he had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder after watching daytime TV but he soon talked her out of it.

With a sigh he decided on three of the flats in the window and headed into the Estate Agents, thankful that they now opened on Sunday mornings and was immediately pounced on by one of the two members of staff.

“Good morning Sir, may I help you?” The vibrant redhead asked him.

“I'm looking for a flat to rent, I don't want anything too flash,” Ianto told her, reading the name plate on her desk 'Ms Donna Noble'.

“I spotted you looking in the window, was there anything that took your fancy?” Donna asked him.

“Three, would I be able to view them today?” Ianto asked.

“If you'd like to show me which ones you are interested in I can check the files and see if they are already vacant,” she told him with a smile, following Ianto back outside where he pointed the chosen flats out to her and then they returned inside again.

“Right,” Donna stated, pulling out the full details for all three. “two of them are vacant and we can show you them today, the other has an occupant who is due to leave in a week when their lease is up, that one will require an appointment.”

“Then I'll just view the other two for now,” Ianto replied. “if neither of them are suitable then I'll ask you to arrange the appointment for the third.”

“We can go now, do you have transport?” Donna asked.

Ianto nodded. “My car is parked outside.”

“Great, then all you need to do it follow me,” Donna smiled, grabbing her handbag and leading the way out of the shop. “which one is yours?”

“That one,” Ianto grinned, pressing the key fob and unlocking the doors of his car, a top of the range Porsche 911.

“That is your car?” Donna gasped. “And you're looking for a cheap flat?”

“I can't afford to have a top of the range flat too,” Ianto smiled, giving her a wink. “you're welcome to a lift instead of following if you like?”

“Do I ever!” Donna exclaimed, already opening the passenger door and sliding elegantly in and sinking into the soft leather seat.

Ianto got in the drivers side and started the engine. “Buckle up,”

Donna clicked her seatbelt into it's holder and gave Ianto directions to the first of the two flats.

Before he even entered the flat he was feeling horrified, it wasn't obvious from the picture that it was in a tower block in one of the roughest area's of Cardiff and on the eighth floor.

Adding to that the lift had a sign hanging from it that proclaimed it was out of order and from the state of the said sign it had been that for a long while.

“The stairs it is then,” Donna said a little too cheerfully, leading the way up the long flights of stairs while they both tried to ignore the general litter, discarded takeaway food remains and the stale smell of urine.

Reaching the front door of the flat, Ianto who considered himself pretty fit was panting quite hard, along with Donna, both of them taking a moment or two to catch their breath before Donna slid the key into the lock.

Their hand flew over their mouths the second they stepped into the flat, the stench of stale piss was overwhelming and the reason for it became instantly apparent when a dozen young kittens swarmed around their feet purring.

“This one is out for definite,” Ianto told Donna, making a hasty retreat back the way they had come.

“We'll contact the landlord and get the kittens dealt with,” Donna agreed, following him out and closing the door firmly.

“If you give me the landlords number I'll arrange for the RSPCA to come and collect the kittens,” Ianto told her as they made their way back down the stairs. “judging by the state of these flats I get the feeling they might suffer unnecessarily.”

“You could be right, I'll fetch his number from the files for you when we get back to the shop,” Donna agreed. “now lets get to the second one, I know it's got to be better than this one.”

“I should bloody well hope so!” Ianto exclaimed.

They arrived at the second flat, in a better part of Cardiff some fifteen minutes later and just the view from the front made it a better prospect that the first. The flat in in a large Victorian house that had been converted and it looked like it was well maintained, from the outside view anyway.

“Now that's much better,” Ianto said, looking at the building while they made their way up the pathway.

“Three fully self-contained flats, the one at the top is the one we'll be viewing today, more stairs I'm afraid,” Donna sighed, opening the door to the communal hallway. “follow me.”

Ianto dutifully followed the redhead up the stairs and waited for her to unlock the door once again, this time when they entered the flat they encountered nothing more than the slight smell of stale air from the flat being unused for a while.

“It's unfurnished?” Ianto observed, glancing around. “I never thought about that when I was looking at them in the window.”

“Is that a problem?” Donna enquired.

“No, nope, not really,” Ianto admitted, thinking of the second hand furniture shop in town where he could acquire some furniture that wouldn't look new.

“Let me show you around,” Donna smiled. “this is obviously the main living room.”

“It's a good size, I just need to see the others before I decide,” Ianto answered.

Donna led him first to the kitchen which was quite compact but had all the modern appliances and units, second was the bathroom which wasn't much bigger than the kitchen, it didn't have a bath but had a large shower and the usual toilet and sink in white.

Finally she took him to the bedroom, it was almost the size of the living room with plenty of room for a king size bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers.

“How much is this one a month?” Ianto asked.

“£495 a month including all utilities,” Donna replied, checking the details. “it's been recently redecorated which is reflected in the price.”

“I'll take it,” Ianto told her firmly.

“Great, we should get back to the office and fill in the required forms and then I'll just need to do some credit checks,” Donna smiled. “if all goes smoothly then you could be moving in my the end of next week, the landlord requires one months rent in advance and another months as a deposit for any damage.”

“Any chance of making it sooner?” Ianto asked. “If I paid six months in advance?”

“I'll see what I can do,” Donna promised, settling down comfortably in Ianto's car again for the drive home. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto was just pulling onto his parents drive when his mobile began to ring, he pulled his mobile from his pocket and smiled in hope when it came up with Donna's name on the display.

“Hi,” Ianto said simply.

“Mr Jones?” Donna asked in clarification.

“Call me Ianto, please,” Ianto told her.

“Ianto, I have some good news for you,” Donna replied. “if you're willing to pay six months in advance the landlord is willing to offer you a year long lease as opposed to the usual six month one and will be happy for you to move in on Friday,”

“That's great, are you sure he can't be persuaded to make it tomorrow, Tuesday?” Ianto asked, feeling a little disappointed.

“Sorry, he said that it would be Friday as he's having the carpets cleaned and the flat completely valeted before you move in,” Donna answered. “the carpets will take a couple of days at least to dry completely.”

“I'm not too worried about the carpets,” Ianto sighed. “and I'm perfectly capable to cleaning it from top to bottom when I move in.”

“He's insisting I'm afraid,” Donna told him. “but even Friday is quick, yes?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied disappointedly.

“Why the hurry, are you homeless?” Donna enquired.

“Nope, I'm living with my parents who are quite happy for me to be living at home -too happy,” Ianto sighed. “if I'm honest I've met someone and I want somewhere of my own where they can't interfere.”

“I can understand that,” Donna agreed. “I wish I could help more but the landlord in insistent, but you can collect the keys first thing Friday morning.”

“Thanks for all your help,” Ianto replied. “I know I was asking a lot to move in in only a few days, you did a fantastic job.”

“Just one thing, there's no garage, you're not going to leave that car out in the road are you?” Donna asked him. “the area might not be as bad as the first flat we visited was in but it's still not great.”

“Don't worry, I'll be leaving it at my parents house for now, I won't be living fill time at the flat anyway,” Ianto told her honestly.

“Ah, I see, a love nest?” Donna laughed down the line.

“Something like that,” Ianto admitted.

“Well, I'll see you Friday morning then, when you collect the keys,” Donna said, ending the conversation. “bye.”

“Thanks again, bye,” Ianto answered, cutting the call.

With that Ianto exited his car and headed into the house, his mother calling out to him as soon as he entered through the front door.

“Ianto love, can we have a word,” she asked.

“Sure,” Ianto called back, reluctantly heading to the living room where her voice had come from and finding both her and his father sat on the sofa.

“We have some great news,” his mother said excitedly. “you know our friends, Francine and Clive?”

“Of course,” Ianto replied, wondering just where this was going.

“Their daughter has recently moved to Cardiff to work in the local hospital, she's a doctor now you know?” His father informed him.

“Is she now?” Ianto sighed.

“Don't be like that, she's a lovely girl and we, that's her parents and us thought it would be nice if you took her out to dinner,” his mother smiled. “she don't know anyone else in Cardiff.”

“Mam, I haven't seen her since we were fourteen and even then we only knew each other because you were friends of her parents,” Ianto grumbled. “and they only lived here for two years or so, she doesn't really know me.”

“Well, she knows you more than anyone else, it wouldn't hurt you to be nice to her, would it?” His father asked.

“I know exactly what you're up to, you're hoping we'll hit it off and become an item, yes?” Ianto retorted.

“Would that be such a bad thing? I mean she's such a pretty girl and a doctor to boot?” His mother said sweetly.

“If circumstances were different maybe but I've already met someone and ...” Ianto trailed off of with shrug.

“If you've only just met them then surely it wouldn't hurt to leave your options open, would it?” His mother pushed. “

“I'm not into two-timing Mam,” Ianto stated.

“This other girl, what's her name? What does she do? Does she come from a good family? I hope she's not just after your money?” His father fired questions at him.

“For now, none of that is your business,” Ianto told him firmly. “I'll be happy to take Martha out for dinner, as an old friend but that's all.”

“So you do remember her name then, at least?” His mother smiled.

“I have a good memory for names,” Ianto sighed.

“Well set it up then, give her your mobile number?” His father asked.

“Okay, just don't get your hopes up,” Ianto told him.

“You never did tell us this other girls name?” His mum asked.

“No, I didn't, did I?” Ianto grinned, span on his heel and left the room, heading straight up to his bedroom and closing the door.

Flopping down onto his bed Ianto pulled out his mobile and after a quick glance at his watch to confirm it was past normal office hours, having finished at the coffee shop a little early he dialled Jack's number.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, sounding more than a little breathless.

“Jack, are you okay?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, fine,” Jack panted. “just in the middle of a run.”

“You run?” Ianto asked, unable to keep his amusement out of his voice at the thought of Jack in jogging gear.

“How else would I keep this spectacular physique?” Jack retorted.

“I have yet to see it,” Ianto told him.

“Oh Mr Jones I wish I could fulfil your fantasy now but unfortunately I'm a little busy,” Jack laughed. “but I'm a little busy, I'll see you tomorrow yes?”

“Time and place?” Ianto asked, wondering what an earth all the noise and commotion he could hear in the background was.

“Nine o'clock by the water tower on the Plass?” Jack suggested.

“Where are we going?” Ianto asked, just as he heard a woman call out the name 'Jack'.

“Dinner and a movie?” Jack suggested.

“Sure, is everything okay there, there's a lot of noise?” Ianto answered.

“Just a fight spilling out of a bar, gotta go, bye,” Jack told him and cut the call before Ianto could reply.

“Bye,” Ianto told the dead phone and plonked it down on the bed beside him wondering if it was his Jack the woman had called out to our just a coincidence.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“That was delicious,” Ianto declared, placing his spoon in the now empty desert bowl and feeling completely full to the brim.

“Do you always eat ice cream so suggestively?” Jack smiled from the opposite side of the table.

“I ... what?” Ianto asked a little flustered, not expecting the comment.

“It's the way you lick around the edges of the spoon to catch any wayward drips before you take the whole spoonful into your mouth and suck some off before removing it again with half the ice cream still on the spoon,” Jack explained. “with such a look of pleasure on your face as your savour it before swallowing and then repeat the action with the remainder before starting all over again.”

“And that to you is suggestive?” Ianto laughed softly.

“Bordering on the erotic,” Jack winked at him.

Feeling a blush creeping across his cheeks Ianto dropped his head downwards a little, like he was studying the pattern on the table cloth when he spotted the waitress heading their way.

“Everything okay gentlemen?” She asked politely.

“Fantastic,” Jack grinned at her while Ianto just nodded.

“Can I get you anything else? Coffee?” She asked.

“Coffee would be great thanks, Ianto?” Jack asked.

“Please,” Ianto responded, finally lifting his head a little.

“It won't be a minute Sirs,” she informed them, putting her note pad in the pocket of her white apron and leaving with their empty desert bowls.

“We should leave her a good tip,” Ianto suggested. “she's been the perfect waitress this evening.”

“She has, pretty too,” Jack nodded.

“Always a plus for a waitress,” Ianto chuckled. “so, what are we seeing at the movies?”

“I have no idea, I thought we'd just turn up and see whatever took out fancy,” Jack shrugged. “there are so may screens that there has to be something good on.”

With the waitress returning with their coffees Ianto waited until she had set the cups on the table along with sugar and milk and then left again before replying.

“I got a flat,” Ianto blurted out, his reply forgotten. “well, I rented one anyway.”

“How long until you can move in?” Jack asked, adding a spoonful of sugar to his coffee but leaving it black.

"Friday," Ianto told him with a grin.

“This Friday?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded in reply. “That was fast work!”

“I can be very persuasive when I want to be,” Ianto replied.

“Was the Estate Agent very pretty?” Jack laughed.

“She was, a lovely redhead,” Ianto nodded, laughing back. “I got her to convince the landlord to let me move in quicker, it was vacant so there was no problem.”

“Good for you,” Jack told him. “do you need anything, is it furnished?”

“Nope, but my parents have given me some of their old stuff and I can take my own bedroom furniture with me so I'll be okay for now, the kitchen is fully equipped,” Ianto answered, thinking of the items he'd purchased from the second had shop that were being delivered Thursday lunchtime. “all I need to buy is a good coffee maker.”

“Let me buy you one as a gift for your new flat,” Jack told him. “in exchange for your advice on which one to buy for my office at work, the machine we have in the lobby -well, lets just say the coffee leaves a lot to be desired.”

“I'd be happy to advise you but you really don't need to buy one for me,” Ianto answered.

“I want to and I won't take no for an answer,” Jack said adamantly.

“We'll see,” Ianto sighed, drinking the last of his coffee and attracting the waitresses attention. “we should get going if we're going to see a movie.”

“The bill please,” Ianto asked the waitress when she appeared efficiently at their side.

“Of course Sir,” she smiled, pulling out her note pad and placing it on the table. “I'll be back momentarily.”

Both Ianto and Jack pulled out their wallets simultaneously.

“Let me pay,” Jack suggested, pulling out a wad of notes. “It was me who suggested the date.”

“I bet working for the government doesn't pay that well,” Ianto answered, pulling notes from his own wallet.

“Not as bad as you'd think,” Jack said and then seeing the look on Ianto face added. “how about we go Dutch?”

“That's more like it,” Ianto agreed, both of them placing their half onto the table along with a good tip for the waitress and then handing it to her when she returned seconds later and telling her. “keep the change.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling politely and left them to stand and don their coats.

Reaching the cinema some ten minutes later they studied the list of movies and finally decided on what promised to be an action packed spy movie that started in about a quarter of an hour.

Both of them still too full from dinner to even consider popcorn they settle on just buying a drink and headed off to find their screen, settling into the comfortable 'VIP' seats they had chosen.

For the first half of the film they sat quietly watching the movie, relaxing in the atmosphere of the cinema, it was just beginning to head into the most explosive part of the movie when Ianto felt the Captains arm slide around his shoulders.

“Not a bad film,” Ianto said in a whisper, turning his head a little towards Jack.

“Not that realistic though, is it?” Jack whispered back.

“It's not real life Jack, anything is possible,” Ianto retorted.

“Life can be much stranger,” Jack mused in a hushed whisper.

“Shhh!” A voice came from behind them causing them both to force themselves not to laugh.

“Sorry,” Ianto said, without looking back at them.

“We should just watch the movie,” Jack sighed.

“We could or we could ...” Ianto trailed off and pressed his lips to the Captains, kissing them softly and then pulling back again but leaving their lips barely inches apart.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed in agreement, claiming Ianto's lips with his own and kissing him a little harder.

Ianto's hand came up to caress the Captains face, his lips parting willingly in submission to let Jack's tongue plunder his mouth, the kiss getting more and more desperate as their tongues battled for dominance.

“For fuck sake, get a room!” The voice behind came again, causing them to pull apart reluctantly, both of them panting a little.

“You know what, that's not a bad idea,” Jack said, turning to face the man behind them. “come on Ianto, lets go and do what the gentleman suggested.”

“I'm with you,” Ianto agreed, getting up from his seat along with Jack.

They left the cinema quickly, both of them bursting out laughing the second they were outside in the street.

“Did you see the look on his face?” Ianto grinned.

“Yeah, even in the darkness it was so obvious,” Jack retorted.

“His date didn't look too impressed though,” Ianto replied.

“She was probably annoyed that the show had ended!” Jack smirked. “come on.”

“Where're we going?” Ianto asked, letting Jack take his hand and drag him down the road.

“To find a room, just like we were told too,” Jack answered. “and I know just the place.”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto stopped in front of the grand hotel, effectively stopping Jack – who still held his hand – in his tracks.

“No way Jack, this place is far to expensive,” Ianto stated.

“It won't cost us a penny, honestly.” Jack replied with a grin. “we have a room reserved here permanently just in case we need to put up someone visiting from the main office in London.”

“What if they find out? I don't want you getting into trouble on my behalf,” Ianto insisted.

“I won't I promise,” Jack answered. “would you rather a fuck up an alleyway than a comfy bed?”

“Nope, but ...” Ianto began.

“No buts, well, except yours of course,” Jack laughed, tugging Ianto's hand so hard he almost toppled over.

“Okay, fine,” Ianto grinned.”lead the way.”

“Captain Harkness, good to see you,” the young man on the reception desk greeted him. “I'm guessing you have another guest for us?”

“No exactly, but I will be needing use of the room,” Jack told him with a wink causing Ianto to instantly blush pink.

“Not a problem Sir,” the young man replied, handing the Captain a key card. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“We will,” Jack told him, leading Ianto to the lift by the hand.

“You have a lot of people visit from London this I guess?” Ianto asked, stepping into the lift.

“A few,” Jack replied casually, not mentioning that most of the guests were of human appearance but of alien origin or from another time.

“You never did tell me exactly what you did?” Ianto asked, leaving the lift when the slid open again upon arriving at their floor.

“Too boring to mention, honestly after ten minutes you'd be falling asleep,” Jack

“I'm beginning to think you really are a spy,” Ianto chuckled, following Jack down the corridor a short distance to one of the doors.

“I wish,” Jack replied, sliding the key card into the door and unlocking it, opening the door wide to let Ianto enter first.

“Bloody hell!” Ianto exclaimed. “You never mentioned that it wasn't just a basic room.”

“We like to make our guests comfortable,” Jack said, dropping the key card onto the nearest surface and shrugging off his coat, hanging over the chair by the dressing table.

“I never expected a four poster bed,” Ianto said, taking in the décor of the sumptuous room, decorated in cream and deep red. He had himself stayed in such rooms in his time so it didn't phase him but he wasn't about to let Jack in on that information.

“Are you ever going to take your coat off?” Jack asked, reaching out to unbutton the younger man's article of clothing.

Ianto let Jack unfasten the buttons and slide his coat off his shoulders revealing to him again the ink black jeans and purple shirt he was wearing beneath.

“You're beautiful, do you know that?” Jack asked, sliding his hand down the other man's chest and stopping at the waistband of his jeans, hooking a finger in the top of them.

“Beautiful?” Ianto chuckled. “How many times do I have to remind you that I'm not a girl?”

“None, it's blatantly obvious,” Jack retorted, his thumb reaching down to caress over the bulge in Ianto's jeans and then tugging him closer.

Ianto slid his hands upwards and around the Captains neck, interlocking his fingers around the back of his head he pulled him into a kiss, taking control and tasting every inch of his mouth.

Jack fumbled one handedly to unbutton the other man's jeans, sliding the button finally through the tight buttonhole and then lowering the zip so he could slide his hand inside to stroke his fingers over Ianto's erection through the fabric of his briefs.

Ianto gasped into the Captains mouth, their teeth clashing as the kiss grew more and more desperate, leaving one hand clamped to the back of Jack's head he moved the other to grasp his arse and pulled their bodies flush together trapping Jack's hand between their bodies.

“I need to fuck you now,” Pulling away panting Ianto growled huskily into the Captains ear.

“I'm not going to argue,” Jack told him breathlessly, pulling back a little and yanking down the younger man's jeans with both hands, freeing his cock.

Ianto yanked the braces from Jack shoulders and tugged at his shirt, pulling the garment free from the waistband and over his head along with his under shirt and dropping them onto the floor.

“Smooth,” Ianto murmured a little distractedly, hands sliding down the Captains chest, brushing slowly over his hardening nipples and then his stomach before making short work of unbuckling his belt and unfastening his trousers.

“So long ... it's been so long,” Ianto mumbled against Jack's neck before clamping his mouth to it and sucking hard, leaving a large blossoming bruise when he finally released the tender skin. “strip!”

Ianto pulled away from Jack and dragged his shirt off over his head, dropping carelessly to the floor before toeing off his shoes and socks while watching Jack discard his remaining clothes.

With a flick of his ankles he kicked off his briefs and jeans, taking a few moments to admire the man stood before him.

“Fuck, your body is amazingly perfect!” Ianto exclaimed, reaching out to run his fingers over Jack's flat stomach.

“It's all that jogging,” Jack said with a small chuckled. “you're not so bad yourself you know?”

“I wish,” Ianto retorted. “fuck, do you have any lube?”

“Coat pocket,” Jack replied, arranging himself wantonly, legs spread wide on the bed on his back while Ianto retrieved it.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Ianto grinned, crawling up the bed to kneel between the Captains legs, opening the lube and spreading it on his fingers.

Jack moaned softly when he felt Ianto's fingers probing between his buttocks, probing at the entrance to his body, his hips canting upwards when the young man pushed the tip of his finger inside him.

“Touch yourself, I want to see you touch yourself,” Ianto told him, sliding the finger into his lovers body a little further.

Jack placed his hand on his chest, first teasing one hard nipple and then the other before sliding his flat palm down his chest, over his stomach and then finally wrapping it around his erection and begin to stroke it slowly but firmly.

“This is going to be quick,” Ianto told him a little reluctantly knowing it had been too long since he had fucked anyone, let alone another man for it to be anything else.

“We have all night,” Jack murmured, the dual sensations of Ianto's finger in his arse and his own hand pumping his cock sending delicious sensations through his body.

“I was hoping you say that!” Ianto grinned, adding a second finger, stretching the Captains channel wider.

“I'm ready, just fuck me,” Jack moaned.

“Hands and knees,” Ianto said, sliding his fingers from Jack's hole.

Jack released his cock and rolled over onto his stomach, then propped himself up as required.

Ianto placed his hands on the Captains arse and spread his buttocks wide, bending down he teased the entrance to Jack's arse with the tip of his tongue sending the Captain wild.

“Fuck Ianto,” he groaned out loudly, pleasure shooting through his body as Ianto's tongue delved deeper into his hole.

“Tell me what you want?” Ianto asked, reaching for the lube and drizzling it over his own cock, spreading it with his hand.

“Just fuck me, hard!” Jack exclaimed

Ianto shuffled closer and aligned the blunt head of his cock with the Captains hole, pressing the head in slowly and then with a thrust of his hips he buried himself deeply inside his lover, balls resting against his arse.

“Move dammit!” Jack growled.

Ianto placed his hands on the Captains hips and began to thrust, starting slowly but quickly upping his pace until he was pounding into his with abandon, the only sounds filling the room were that of flesh hitting flesh and their moans and pants of pleasure.

Balancing on one hand Jack reached back to grasp his own cock again, pumping it furiously, his orgasm approaching by the second until with a loud grunt he came, his come shooting out over his fist and onto the bed below.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ianto growled while his lovers channel contracted tightly around his cock, thrusting faster and faster into him in an attempt to prolong the sensation until he could last now more and with his own orgasm overcoming him he shot his essence deep into the other man's body and they tumbled into a tangled head on the bed.

“Bloody hell,” Ianto gasped, panting hard.

“Bloody hell good or bloody hell bad?” Jack asked.

“Good, most definitely good,” Ianto grinned to himself then a though hit him and he sat up in a panic. “oh shit, fuck, bollocks, balls!”

“What? What's wrong?” Jack asked concerned.

“Condoms, we forgot to use a condom,” Ianto frowned.

“Calm down ...” Jack began but Ianto cut him off.

“I'm such a fucking idiot, I've never fucked anyone without a condom before, except Lisa and then was months after we met, shit ...” Ianto trailed off and made to get off the bed.

Jack grabbed him by the arm.

“Wait, when were you last tested?” Jack asked.

“When I found out what a slut Lisa was,” Ianto replied honestly. “and there's been no-one since.”

“I get tested every three months, it's a regulation of my job,” Jack replied. “I can promise you I'm telling the truth and I'm trusting that you're doing the same, do you trust me?”

Ianto looked into his eyes, trying to read what was going on in the other man's head.

“Yep,” Ianto nodded.

“Then we're okay?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto repeated again.

“Good, 'cos I really don't want this night to be over just yet,” Jack grinned, pulling him back down and into his arms.

“Me neither,” Ianto agreed, letting himself relax in the Captains embrace

TBC


End file.
